Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Earth Mother
by Mopface55
Summary: This is about the story of m fan made character
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content) **

It was another boring morning in Pennsylvania for Brent. He was alone adopted by an overly happy family who tried to pretend nothing was ever wrong. Brent was almost 17 years old, he had silky brown hair, tan skin, and deep green-brown eyes. Brent was the exact opposite of his family he believed that he was strong, he picked fights a lot and by a lot it means just about every couple of seconds. With teachers, students, principles, aids, random thugs, and even a murder. So as guessed he didn't have many friends and went to Saint Brocks Academy a place for people who got kicked out many, many, times. Anyway he was wondering around when he saw a weird looking boy. The boy was over muscular, hairy, and had clothes stained with hot dogs, ketchup, and mustard. The boy just wandered mumbling something about sour croute and quickly dragged his arms to a near pretzel booth eating literally the whole booth. That angered Brent, a random person who looked like puberty hit him too hard destroying things that made him rage. He went up to the thing and sucker punched it to the face. It did just about nothing, fist after fist Brent got angrier. That's when Brent heard the weirdest word he ever heard 'Vrykolakas!' a girl yelled. He then saw a group of 7 4 boys 3 girls one boy was a muscular Asian, the next a smug looking boy with black hair, another blonde boy with a lot of purple, a boy with a tool belt and curl black hair, a black girl with frilly hair, a blonde girl with piercing gray eyes, and finally tan girl with brown hair, now here is the catch they were all holding weapons. The blonde girl started explaining 'that thing is part werewolf and part vampire' 'and full ugly said the smug black haired boy.' 'What the hell are you doing!? ?' Brent exclaimed raged, 'why do you have weapons' Brent started to panic they probably knew this hairy guy. 'Look out' blonde guy yelled tackling Brent as the hairy guy went to claw. Wait claw Mr. hairy was now looking like big foot with a snake in his mouth. He had big bushy fur, razor sharp teeth, and had grown at least 7ft tall. Brent after yelling at the blonde boy got into the action, but before he could grab a weapon the 7 kids started to beat the monster. Brent clearly seeing they were trying to help him sprang into action grabbing a lead pipe he found on the street and hitting the beast in its monster crotch. After wailing in pain the smug one did something even more unexpected he used the water from a nearby fountain, shaped it into a fist a launched it at curly black hair who stabbed its brain. Just like that it was over they walked away mumbling about another monster when Brent sprang in front of them. 'What was that he said flailing his lead pipe?' 'It was all a dream.' said smug black haired boy concentrating really hard. 'No that guy morphed into a monster tried to kill me blonde boy saved me and then you guys started pummeling it.' Brent said raged just then all 7 gasped 'What said Brent is there blood on me?' Brent said confused he looked up to see a halo like thing above his head it was an owl. They then quickly grabbed him and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content) **

Brent sat in an empty bedroom with the weird 7 kids on a ship called the argo II and they decided to introduce themselves, 'I'm Annabeth' said blonde with gray eyes, 'this is Percy, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Jason, and Piper.' She said without much enthusiasm. 'So the smug one with black hair is Percy, tool belt and curly black hair is Leo, Black with frizzy hair is Hazel, muscular Asian is Frank, Blonde with purple is Jason, and tan brunette is Piper.' Brent thought. 'So what's your name?' Percy asked. 'Brent… Brent Simons… also Brent Davis' Brent replied shyly (Simons is his adopted last name) 'Well Brent we don't know how to put this to you, but your special you are the son of a goddess who has never had kids.' Said Piper concernedly. Annabeth interrupted 'you're the son of Minerva roman goddess of wisdom and … huh my new brother' she said it with such sadness it was like stabbing him with a knife through the shoulder. Percy then explained about Greek and Roman myths their mission, how they were in Pennsylvanian (they stopped there after saving Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus and went to Pennsylvania for repairs also Annabeth had broken up with Percy for cheating on her) and their parents and their powers and all their relationships. 'Well what's my power?' Brent said proudly 'Its thinking.' Leo said Brent then sighed the only times Brent usually used thinking, strategy, etc. was on videogames. Brent rubbed something on his neck which had just appeared out of nowhere it was a silver maple leaf on a gold chain (a necklace). 'So anyway I'm going.' Annabeth said coldly. 'Don't take it hard she just has to know you' Percy said with a slight sigh. Come on to dinner its taco Tuesday.' he said as if it were a holiday. And just like that Brent joined the team eating, relaxing, sparring (Brent had learned to use dual swords that were magic so that they come back like boomerangs he named the swords boulder) and more (though Annabeth was still grumpy). About 3 weeks later Brent and Leo were playing a game of basketball when Brent said (Brent and Leo became good friends) 'man I was thinking why does everyone have a gf, but me?' Maybe it's because I just won.' Leo said victorious as the final point was scored. Man you are no help.' Brent said wondering off. He wanted to meet Annabeth about some strategies. As they talked Brent heard the annoyed in Annabeth's voice. Finally Brent spoke up 'why do you hate me soooo much, you always ignore me, call me dragon breath (because Minerva is another word for dragon) and just plain act annoyed sis?' (Brent made a habit of calling Annabeth sis because technically they were) Brent hadn't said that in the whole 3 weeks they knew each other. 'Fine I'll bite.' Annabeth moaned 'I'm jealous I was the brains now suddenly another one appears you come up with great plans and strategies also you were claimed instantly which almost never happens, not to mention you don't have gray eyes which is a main Athena thing your eye color looks like dead vines, plus when I insisted to not go for fuel Percy insisted which ruined my plan also you coming aboard ruined my plan, and a big thing stop calling me sis we technically aren't even related on god terms!' Annabeth spat out her complaints angrily. 'Oh I'm sorry it's just that I never had a real family I was on the streets until my old family I even remember living 13 years in a box with a baseball bat to protect myself, also you are a lot smarter than me you even beat arachnid with a finger trap, also you were the mark of Athena so I was also jealous.' 'Well I guess we both forgive come on now its taco Tuesday the day we met brother.' Brent smirked at the sound of the word as he left for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content**

It was dinner time. While walking to dinner Annabeth said she would catch up so Brent went to taco Tuesday by himself. Every one having and enjoyable good time were hanging out doing their normal things. Percy making jokes, Leo stuffing his face, hazel comforting Frank, Piper talking to Jason and Jason being commander serious. 'Hey Brent could you go get Annabeth?' Piper said while trying to not let her taco spill. Brent nodded and headed off to find her. The first place was the bathroom, the lights, were out, but heard a low trickling which he thought was the sink he opened the door to see Annabeth naked (the showers were clear glass and had shower benches also water proof speakers) putting in some conditioner, humming, and shaking her hips to a song. All the shaking made her b-cup breasts bob up and down which mesmerized Brent he never knew how sexy Annabeth was. Annabeth shrieked blushing at the site of Brent she looked down to see Brent's cocked erected she stepped out punched him then kicked him out. Brent was still in shock 'lucky guy Percy was.' Brent said sitting out the door mesmerized.

At dinner Annabeth was still blushing and not talking to anyone and no one bothered to ask why her face was red. That night Brent had the same dream he had all his life. Him sinking in mud and vines all over his nude body, but he wasn't suffocating and an elegant woman laughing, talking, and whispering was in the background he woke up see Annabeth at his door step. 'Brent you awake she called quietly.' Brent replied yes silently while checking his clock it said 2:03 no one was awake. 'Brent I have to tell you something I have been feeling horny ever since I broke up, and I know I've been mean, but can I sleep with you… no sex though.' She said shyly for an instant Brent thought about then replied yes. She hopped on top of him their lips wrapping around each other for a deep kiss. Brent started to use his tongue entangling his tongue around hers like two vines. She let his tongue explore her mouth while she used her tongue to massage his. They stopped for a second a string of saliva breaking apart from their lips. Annabeth felt Brent's erected cock on her panty-covered cunt then they started to kiss again this time deeper and Brent softly sucked on Annabeth's tongue she did a soft moan then they stopped. 'That was amazing Annabeth moaned.' And they started to sneak into each other's beds every night


	4. Chapter 4

'**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content**

It was about the fourth time Annabeth snuck into to Brent's room to kiss, cuddle, or just sleep, and no one knew about it. They were in the middle of a kiss Annabeth letting Brent's tongue explore her mouth. Brent had kissed with Annabeth so many times she knew exactly how Annabeth liked to be kissed she liked it when Brent explored he mouth twisting and turning entangling her tongue like a vine. She kissing him panted and stared deeply into his eyes 'you still don't have the gray eyes she said with a smirk. 'Well maybe I like these better he said entering another kiss instead of on top of him he shifted her so that she would be on his lap. He passionately stroked her hair occasionally breaking to kiss and/or lick it she made tiny moans when he did this. Annabeth stopped kissing hi to speak 'Hey you think we can try something different like … sex' she said this while blushing it would make a tomato jealous. 'I thought you said no sex.' Brent replied with a grin. 'I know, but I feel like we have grown sooo deep.' she said giving him a quick lick on his tongue. 'Alright how about oral.' Brent insisted. Annabeth happily agreed as they got to work. Brent and Annabeth made out deeply yet again tongues entangling as they undressed each other. Brent blushed thinking Annabeth was cute naked. Annabeth insisted she chose what to do and Brent happily agreed. Brent laid down on his bed cock erected he gave a little gesture for her to come over. She sat on his face getting ready to move. She slowly grinded as Brent licked and kissed her pussy gently then speeding up. Annabeth did a loud moan as she sped up to. Annabeth was going back and forth so much it began to become harder for him to get a grip so he grabbed her nice soft b-cup breasts for an anchor. As Annabeth moaned more and more she said 'AHH BRENT ITS SOOO GOOD PLEASAE DON'T STOP!' She grabbed his head to make him move more. She was just about to reach climax when she loudly moaned 'YEESSSS MORRRRE ITS SO GOOOD YOUR TONGU ITS EVEN BETTER THAN AMBROSA AND NECTA…' she didn't get to finish she reached climax and Annabeth's juices went on Brent's face. Annabeth and Brent kissed again she licked the juices off of Brent's face. 'Alright now I'll bend down' Annabeth said with an extremely lewd face. Brent did as told Annabeth went to her knees and began to work on Brent's Dick. She started off by slowly jacking it off with two hands, then sped up. She stopped and begun stuck the tip. First giving it little kisses, then advancing to deep licks, then licking the sides. She then put Brent's cock one fourth in her mouth. She then went deeper and deeper though not fast so Brent helped her by grabbing her pony tail and going up and down. That sped her up and her face had a look of more pleasure. A little later Brent came in her face as she released his cock she began to lick the cum off of her face saying it was better than ambrosia. After a tiny break Annabeth said it as ok to do more. Annabeth laid on Brent's bed ready for takeoff. Brent took his cock and slowly put it in Annabeth's cunt in a missionarie position. After the tip was in Annabeth moaned Brent's cock didn't have blood so Annabeth probably wasn't a virgin. Annabeth's pussy was extremely tight. Brent slowly put his whole cock in then back out and then began to speed up. Annabeth moaned loudly saying 'OHH GODS THIS FEELS SO GOOD PLEASE STICK YOUR HUGE COCK IN ME FASTER!' Annabeth wrapped her legs around Brent she could speed up. Eventually they both climaxed and Brent slowly took his dick out. After using a potion to make the cum go out of Annabeth's cunt they both began to pant. 'Hey we should start calling you Analbeth.' Brent said with a laugh. 'You can call me that tonight if you go one more round with me.' Yet again Brent agreed and began to go in position. But Brent wanted some action first he slowly crept behind Annabeth and passionately fondled her breasts. Annabeth moaned loudly as Brent felt her nipples, they were extremely hard so Brent turned her around and passionately sucked on them. Brent began putting his lips around her nipple and began to lick, he licked a lot. He then started to suck and used force to slowly pull Annabeth's nipple while tweaking the other. After Brent's breast session he sat down on a chair and Annabeth slowly put her ass on his cock. When she did it was tight Annabeth moaned getting used to his cock. She then began to go up and down quickly she yet again started to moan saying 'OHH THAT'S GREAT GOOD JOB PLEASE MORE!' Brent turned her around and kissed her as they were bumping up and down and started to say things like 'Yes Analbeth good job you're so good!' Brent then came up her ass and said 'I love you.' Annabeth there is something have to tell you.' Brent said concerned. 'What is it Annabeth asked while getting dressed. 'It's just that you and Percy had such a thing going on and I'm not sure if we were meant to be together, I mean you two survived Tartarus together and that is special. 'Well I guess your right I think I can forgive Percy, but why tell me now?' 'Well I really wanted to have sex with you.' Brent said awkwardly. After a punch in the face Annabeth went to Percy's room to forgive him and Brent was happy


	5. Chapter 5

'**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content**

It was that morning when surprise came, but more on that later. Brent woke up and did his morning routine. Ate cereal, got dressed in his favorite green shirt with an orange fish and gray sweat pant s, made sure his belongings were in order, then went to watch some news. 'This is eye watching news day 28 the FBI still cannot find the disappeared Brent Simons after what witnesses say kidnapper came he apparently was last seen beating his kidnapper at Jansen's pretzel booth and Shack after his kidnapper robbed it.' Brent immediately shut off the TV and went to train. While training suddenly the ground ruptured. Leo then sprang into the room. 'The monster detection was down and this thing got in.' he said pointing to the Dragon. It was big and serpent like, its scales were a turquoise-yellow color, black poison dripped from its large 3ft fangs, the whole thing was about 20ft. 'It's the Ismenian Dragon.' Leo said backing. 'Even though it's a dragon it looks more like a serpent Brent said reaching for his swords. Brent took one sword and flung it, it missed but thanks to magic it boomeranged back and scraped the dragon's neck. It didn't work, but at least he knew he could slash the thing. Leo tried launching fire, but this dragon was immune. The dragon quickly slithered backwards then used it's tail to sweep Brent 10ft in the air almost swallowing him whole if he hadn't used his swords like climbing tools in the monsters gums. It didn't flinch, but it was in pain. Leo got Jason to help the others were exploring someplace else on ship. Jason hurled some lightning which made the monster rear back, but didn't do very good. Brent still climbing was being drowned in blood and saliva, as he reached the top he started to pull the beasts tooth. It came out not as easily as Bent thought, but it worked the monster flinched giving time for Jason to stab its tail making it vomit. It spat Brent out and leaped for another catch. Brent scraped his back on one of the teeth leaving a V shaped scar. As Brent fell he used his sword hilt to grab the uvula and hurl himself onto the tongue stabbing it quickly. The monster eventually broke down and disintegrated. Brent fell onto an inflated mattress. He then went to clean the blood, spit and vomit. After what seemed like hours washing Percy and Annabeth called a meeting. Brent knew only half of what was going on. 'Alright first order of business we are almost to Athens also me and Percy are back together also we have news from Niko.' Annabeth said hugging Percy after that message a huge cloud of mist appeared and from that mist was a kid who looked extremely Goth like he hadn't seen light in a week. 'Alright plan is Brent you stay back here at camp half-blood to defend it with me and Reyna.' just then a girl with slightly tan skin and black hair going straight down appeared. So I'll be there in a few moments.' Just then a portal of darkness appeared and Niko popped out grabbed Brent and went back in. They suddenly appeared in a large field full of strawberries and satyrs playing pipes. The vines of the strawberries wriggled to the music of YMCA on pipes. Though for some reason the vines were practically wrapping around Brent he decided to ignore it and continue to some benches. There was a centaur and a man with purple hair talking about something. The man noticed Brent and sighed. 'Welcome to camp half-blood how I may take your order.' He said sarcastically. 'That's Mr. D Dionysus he is head director.' Niko said professionally like he practiced announcing. 'Well I'll take two orders of sarcasm and a you clearly don't want to be here button.' Brent said with twice as much sarcasm. 'This is one catch well Niko do the new camper routine.' Mr. D said. Niko took me to the Athena cabin the closest thing to Minerva where he met a few brothers and sisters. He found an empty bed and set up his stuff and settled for a nap. Brent had the reoccurring dream then woke up to go and explore. Nothing of interest so he decided to introduce himself so he could make friends. He met people none of real interest except for the Ares cabin. When he entered there was loud music playing all the campers were doing something crazy like sharpening a knife or practicing sword fighting inside which Brent loved. Brent had a knack for chaos and he was still wondering why he was the son of a smart god this was his place. There he met two people in particular interest Clarisse and Reyna. Clarisse clearly made herself leader and was apparently the toughest person in the bunk (fist fight wise) next was Reyna also roman like him they had a lot of the same interests. 'So also a roman looks like its just me and you on the same team. This made Brent happy not only someone to understand him, but also a first friend. Brent going up to Clarisse liked a challenge. 'So I hear your tough what do you say to a fight?' Brent said confidently, 'Ha you newbie you're a frilly smarty goddesses son you wouldn't last a minute challenge excepted.' The next day Brent got up early for the fight he trained on a punching bag he brought and the other Athena kids looked at him like he was crazy. He went to the battle arena for the fight. 'So you came didn't think you'd show.' Clarisse said smugly with two other Ares kids. 'I never turn down a fight especially one this hyped.' Brent said getting into fighting stance. Begin said one of the Ares kids, Clarisse lunged for a swift right hook, Brent took her wrist and flipped her. 'Come on where's you spirit.' Brent said mockingly. Clarisse got up making quick multiple punches, one nailed Brent straight on his left cheek, but he shook it off, Brent jumped in the air backwards for some room between them. 'Come on where's all that cocky now to afraid to punch a girl?' Brent right after that sentence did a quick sidestep around her reveling her Achilles heel her armpit. Although Brent had no idea how he knew this he jabbed with two fingers causing her to pass out


	6. Chapter 6

'**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Earth Mother**

**(I don't own anything, all characters belong to author except fan made ones, I don't care if I mess up in grammar or storyline, if you don't like don't comment, warning sexual content**

Clarisse woke on her bed with a jolt. No one knew her Achilles heel not even her closest friends. That kid had some explaining to do and how did she lose she noticed it was about 7:30 she had been out for one hour! She got up cleaned her area then headed to breakfast. Although there were about 8 other Athena kids Brent sat alone at a table eating bacon and Pancakes with green apple juice to drink and the ice cubes shape like maple leaves. 'Look master idiot I don't know how you beat me, but you are going down next time I was just tired this time.' Clarisse said angrily. Brent looked up unamused he dealt with people like this non quitters never knew when to give up. 'Fine he said every single fighting activity me vs you.' And so it began from that Wednesday Brent and Clarisse had a rivalry. Brent won every time same thing happened until that Friday something new happened. Brent and Reyna were hanging out as they did every day when Clarisse came by. 'Look its capture the flag and I have a few things to say first how you know my Achilles heel, second Its capture the flag and Athena vs Ares are versing so since I'm team captain I have a wager if I beat your team you have to run around the camp twice naked.' Clarisse said it with a bit of discomfort 'Ok so one I just know, two your on same rule applies to you.' And capture the flag began

Team 1 Leader: Brent David's Athena cabin, Bunks: Athena, Hermes, and Apollo, Team 2 Leader: Clarisse La Rue Ares cabin, Bunks: Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysius, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

Capture the flag began the Apollos, Athenas, and half of the Hermes advanced, the other half guarded, Brent ran up the hills dodging arrows, one camper from Hermes slipped and Brent had to slice the arrow. Brent saw a stream of arrows come by so he flung his sword commanding it to stay in the air and spin to break the arrows. When the trudged up the final hill all of the campers were lined up in a triangle formation clearly Clarisse just wanted to knock Brent out then easily take the flag. Brent advanced Apollos stayed behind launching arrows. Brent ran up slashing open one guys shield and used the wreckage of the broken shield to stun an advancing camper. The Hephaestuses had a trick though, they used small grappling hooks to yank away a few swords including Brent's. Eventually most soldiers were down and the Apollos bows were taken away. It was all of the Ares and Hephastuses vs about a few Athenas Brent commanded the remaining warriors to take down Reyna, Brent knew she was strong. About 3 Hephastuses and 2 Ares remained Brent knew the odds were against him the device that took his weapons was stuck in the lake and the weapons of fallen warriors were all horded up by Chiron. Brent suddenly felt an adrenaline rush a huge Hephaestus kid with a large shield and mace stepped up Brent concentrated on the battle field and his surroundings for some reason the Big campers right wrist was glowing bright green it was his Achilles heel. Brent dodged a few swings and rammed the kids shield giving him an extremely brief moment of briefness, but that was enough he punched his wrist making him tumble. He took the mace flinging it at the remaining kids taking out 3 of them. All that was left was Reyna, Clarisse, and one of Clarisse's brothers. The remaining Hermes came out for backup Reyna went and took them all down. 1 vs 3 a not good match up Brent was focused able to see all their weak spots, past injuries, even old scrapes hidden beneath skin. Ares kid tried to slice, but Brent caught the sword in between his fingers and hit the guy on his forehead. Brent now was versing Reyna Brent was distracted for an instant as Reyna slashed, but was stopped by the ground. The berth suddenly sprang up and blocked her sword, while Reyna was getting her sword out Brent knocked her out. It was 1 vs 1 Brent was thinking when he suddenly felt sad, he knew if he beat Clarisse she would have to do the bet and Brent didn't want that so Brent just stood there as he got whacked on the head and everything went black.


End file.
